Snoozin'
by NaturallyDark
Summary: Bidoof hasn't been getting his fair share of sleep at the guild lately. Usually, it's just Loudred's snoring keeping him up, but Croagunk's habit of sleeping in their room has been giving him the chills. After all, who wants a creepy, slimy guy like him snoozing right nearby? A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story.
1. Entry 1

Golly, the guild sure is a lively place! So many odd characters, so many goings-on... Oof, I already don't know what to write in my diary tonight... See, I've been having an awful hard time getting to sleep nowadays. It's not Loudred's snoring – well, I suppose that's part of the problem, yup yup! – but rather it's Croagunk. Croagunk's taken to spending the nights in our room! He doesn't even say a word – just slips in and plops himself down right across the room from me! By golly, he freaks me out! It's not like he's ever been mean to me or the like, but just him being there gives me this crawly feeling up my spine! Yup yup! So now I've been writing more diary entries than normal to keep me busy during the nights. But I am kind of sleepy... If Croagunk's just lying there, he ain't doing me any harm, right? Might as well just try to get some sleep. Chatot'll have my hide if I'm too tired to do my work tomorrow, by golly! Well, good night!


	2. Entry 2

I tried asking Croagunk today why he keeps picking our room to take his naps in, but he said nothing and just chuckled instead! Golly, why does his chuckle have to sound creepy, too? It's been bothering me, though, that he didn't answer me. What if he's been pilfering our stuff from our bags? Oof, I don't even want to have to consider that! Wait, I'll just quickly

Nope, all my stuff's still there. I wouldn't be caught dead going through Loudred's bag, though, so I'm just assuming that's not why Croagunk's here. Oh, but what if he's been reading my diary?! By golly, that would be embarrassing! Then he'd know how nervous he makes me feel! But maybe he'd feel bad about creeping in here at night and stop? Or maybe I hurt his feelings? I bet that's why he didn't answer today! Then I'd best hide my diary, yup yup!


	3. Entry 3

Seems I was wrong about him reading my diary. I asked him if he knew anything about my diary and he seemed rather offended at what I was insinuating! Maybe I shouldn't judge a book by its cover – or its creepy laugh, yup yup! Then what's his business in here? I reckon it's got something to do with Loudred. His spot at his Swap Cauldron's on the same floor as Loudred's place by the sentry hole. Perhaps he's waiting for a chance to get close to Loudred and draw on his face. What a laugh that would be, yup yup!

Boy, did I just get a scare! Croagunk walked in right while I was writing! Yup yup! I sort of looked back at him and he was looking straight at me! Gulp! But then he just lay down in his regular spot without any fuss or anything! And here I was, afraid he'd ask what I was writing! Golly, maybe I shouldn't be writing about him all the time? Sooner or later, he might end up peeking and seeing all I wrote about him! This all is mighty worrying!


	4. Entry 4

Here's something I didn't expect in the least – I actually fell asleep soundly last night! Yup yup! No fuss or diary-entry-writing or nothing, just straight to bed! And when I woke up, Croagunk was sleeping right near me! Oof, I didn't expect that! No sirree! Good thing he didn't wake up when I yelped. Mind you, he's not nearly as creepy-looking when he's snoozing... I figure tonight he'll sleep here again, but do you reckon he'll sleep near me again?! Yikes!


	5. Entry 5

Today, Chatot gave me an errand to run. He wanted me to collect perfect apples from Apple Woods, yup yup! I was rightly nervous about that whole thing, of course. After all, the wild Pokémon in those there woods are rather tough, and I often end up getting knocked out. Then Chatot yells at me, by golly. He's not as loud as Loudred, but he's way more shrill, yup yup!

Anyways, just as he was tryna tell me that I shouldn't have a problem or whatnot, Croagunk offered out of the blue to come with me, by golly! I was mighty shocked by that – after all, he never leaves the guild, not if he doesn't have to. He's practically smitten with his Swap Cauldron, yup yup! But anyways, he came along with me to Apple Woods and I gotta admit, he helped me out quite a bit. He wasn't all that talkative, as you could imagine, but he didn't seem creepy, either. And it wasn't bad having him help me out an' all. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all? Oof, but that doesn't mean I feel comfortable at all with him sleeping in our room! No sirree!


	6. Entry 6

I talked to Loudred earlier if he noticed Croagunk coming in, and apparently he didn't even realize it in the slightest! Oof... That's because he's snoring as loud as a hundred stampeding tauroses! Heck, I doubt he'd realize if a hundred tauroses stampeded through our room, by golly! When I asked Corphish, he said he didn't mind, as long as Croagunk slept far enough away from him. But when I told him that Croagunk slept by me, he raised his eyebrows in this rather suggestive way and asked if there was anything goin' on between us! By golly, how'd he get that idea in his head?! I'm usually too freaked out to even talk to Croagunk and he knows it! Was he making fun of me for being all worried? I hope so, by golly. If he were to spread a rumour... Oof... That wouldn't end well...


	7. Entry 7

Corphish wouldn't drop the subject after the morning address, and he really started to get on my nerves, by golly! It's because Croagunk asked me if I minded him sleeping in our room, and what could I say but, "Don't you worry about that at all! I'm not concerned at all! Yup yup!" After all, it would have been awfully rude to tell him the truth, yup yup. Oof...but now I feel like I'm digging myself a deeper hole... Why does Croagunk have to act so casual-like around me? Why can't he just stay in his corner and chuckle creepily, like usual? By golly, I'm feeling awful tormented here!


	8. Entry 8

I'm planning on writing a letter home to my family, but I just don't know what to say... Oof, this is annoying. What sorts of things count as important news? Or should I just say that things are going well? But are they even? I don't know how I feel about Croagunk sleeping here now, by golly. Yes, I know I said it was creepy before, and that he scared me


	9. Entry 9

Oof... I said I was in a pickle last night, but now I really am! I honestly didn't expect Croagunk to start reading over my shoulder, but that's just what he did! Before I even had the chance to explain myself, he disappeared from the room! You've really done it now, Bidoof! He wouldn't talk to me earlier today when I approached him, by golly, even though I tried to tell him what I meant when I was writing. I was going to write that even though he used to creep me out, he wasn't so bad as I'd thought, yup yup. But now it looks like I'm back to square one with him. I wish I could somehow get him to talk to me again... Oof... I wonder if he'll ever come back here to sleep at night again...


	10. Entry 10

It looks like that's it for Croagunk sleeping here. Loudred just scoffed and said, "Good RIDDANCE!" when I told him, and Corphish started teasing me and asking if I missed him. Even though those guys were rather rude, by golly, I suppose they do have a point. After all, it had been a bit of a bother, having Croagunk snoozin' here all the time, so I guess I should be relieved. But I feel more guilty than relieved. Croagunk must feel awful about himself, and we were just getting to be friends, I think.

I sent my letter to my family, just saying that nothing was new and that all was good and well. By golly, now I'm lying to them, too. And all this lying business is making me feel even worse! It's making my stomach hurt, even though I didn't eat all that much at dinner. Oof...


	11. Entry 11

As it so happened, I couldn't get to sleep last night, no sirree! I was still concerned about Croagunk, so I decided to go out and make things right. When I walked over to the Swap Cauldron, he was kind of curled up next to it, but he hardly looked comfy. As soon as I got close, he opened his eyes and looked at me! Yeep! Of course, I couldn't back out anymore, so I told him I was mighty sorry and that I really didn't mind if he stuck around our room at night, yup yup! I don't think he really and truly believed me, but he followed me back anyways and lay himself down by my bed. I feel rather proud of myself, diary! Yup yup! After all, it wasn't easy to get myself to apologize and actually tell him to come back.

Oh, don't be like that, diary! I didn't miss him or anything! No sirree!


	12. Entry 12

Neither Croagunk nor I have talked about what happened two nights ago, and we've been on pretty good terms with each other, yup yup! I actually managed to convince him to come down to Treasure Town with Sunflora and I to go shopping! Yessirree, he actually came with us! Sunflora was a tad nervous at first, I reckon, but she warmed up to him – or is it that he warmed up to her? I never know the right saying, by golly.

Anyways, I don't think he was mighty pleased with leaving the guild, and it was a rather sunny day, but it's nice to see him coming out of his shell a little. Or should I say, cauldron? Oof, that wasn't funny, I know, but you get the picture, right?


	13. Entry 13

I've been going back through all my recent entries, and I've been finding it a little strange that all of them are about Croagunk. By golly, it's like I have nothing better to write about! Well, I suppose that's the truth. After all, all's been rather peaceful right now, yup yup! The one thing that's maybe a bit interesting is that my momma sent me a letter in reply, but even that wasn't all that exciting. I know I started writing almost every night because Croagunk was keeping me up, but that's not the case now. Alright! I promise that from now on, I'll only write about things that are interesting! Yessirree! No more of this writing about Croagunk, yup yup!


	14. Entry 14

Oh, golly! Am I breaking my promise by writing about Croagunk again? But I did say I'd write about interesting things, and unless I'm somehow wrong, I reckon this is certainly interesting! Last night, I was about to fall asleep, like always, when I noticed Croagunk was just laying on the dirt floor to sleep. I mean, he always has, but for some reason, I only realized it last night, yup yup. So I got up and told him he could sleep in my bed for at least one night because, by golly, I can't imagine the floor would be too comfy! But he just shook his head and told me he didn't want to rob me of my warm bed, meh-heh-heh.

By golly, I must have been tired or something, because I just moved to the side of my bed and told him it was big enough to share! Oof, now I'm blushing just thinking about it! And what's worse is that he actually took me up on that offer and lay down in my bed! I mean, there was a wide gap of space between us and all, but I'm still feeling embarrassed! But I told him that it would just be for one night, and I'm not gonna break that promise, too! No sirree!


	15. Entry 15

I suppose I don't need to say an awful lot to explain what happened. You see...I kind of accidentally, not-meaning-to, not-on-purpose...broke my promise. By gosh and golly, I really didn't mean to! See, I just kept to one side of the bed, and when Croagunk slipped in, I kind of told him

Oof, there's no way around it! I let him sleep in my bed again! I'm guilty as charged! Oof... But I couldn't just let him sleep on the ground again, not after I'd let him onto my bed the night before. No sirree! That just wouldn't do! And besides, he's quite cold. It must be nice to sleep next to someone who's warm-blooded, yup yup. And he's not slimy or wet or the like, but rather just kinda smooth-feeling.

Not that I touched him or anything out of curiousity! I wouldn't do that ever, by golly!


	16. Entry 16

Sigh... I might as well write it down. If I don't, I'll never be able to tell for certain what I'm feeling. Alright, here goes.

Oh, I can't do it! I don't want to believe it, by golly! I hardly know Croagunk, after all! For me to be feeling this way is completely wrong! Yessirree, he's just a friend, and I only think of him as such! Yup yup! Nothing more at all!

Golly, my paw was shaking so much that I snapped my pencil in two! Diary, we both know I'm lying! It's like I've been lying so much lately that that's all I can do anymore. Today, Croagunk and I went on a rescue mission together to Mystifying Forest, and I actually could relax a bit. He sure lives up to his reputation of being powerful, by golly, and he was able to defend me against all wild Pokémon, even when we got stuck in a monster house. Yup yup, he's some kind of tough! But at the same time, he was also rather gentle. He kept asking if I was okay, and he gave me his only apple when I got hungry.

Okay, I think I can write it now

No, I can't! Oof, this is frustrating! I know how I'm feeling, but I still can't admit it to myself! By golly, I can't even write it down on a piece of paper! Bidoof, you're such a failure!


	17. Entry 17

Oh, diary, I'm feeling so confused, by golly. I've been worrying all day that I've just gone too far...

Last night, just as you'd expect, Croagunk came into the room while the others were sleeping and lay down in my bed. But he didn't seem like he was able to fall asleep and he had his back turned to me. Naturally, I asked him if he was alright, by golly, but he said nothing to me. After some time, he turned around to face me, and he asked if I really didn't mind him sleeping with me. I told him I didn't mind at all, and that it was nice sleeping near him, yup yup, and he got all quiet.

Oof... Here's the part where I really wasn't thinking. Now, being that we were in the same bed, it was kind of cramped and his body was rather close to mine – not quite brushing up against, but close. Well, I found myself bringing my head towards his, and the next thing I know, I'm kissing him. By golly, I don't know what possessed me to do that, diary! I really didn't mean to! But at the time, I guess it felt...it felt kind of...right. Golly, I'm so ashamed of myself!

So after I pulled back, Croagunk was looking real embarrassed, but he then put an arm around my back and laid his forehead against my shoulder. Loudred wasn't snoring that loud that night, so it was real quiet and peaceful-feeling and we both fell asleep and slept soundly.

Of course, when it became morning and Loudred saw us laying there like that, he started laughing at us so loud that it woke up the girls and they came in here to giggle at us. By golly, I'll reckon we were both red as tamato berries! What's worse is that Corphish started yelling and saying he told me so, hey hey! Oof, it was awful! I mean, I don't think they all were tryna be mean, but it sure felt like that, yup yup!

Croagunk disappeared for half the day – out of the guild, by golly – while I had to stick around and listen to everyone laughing at me and asking me questions. Chatot and Wigglytuff eventually got them to leave me alone, but it felt like I was drowning in my shame! Even the Guildmaster had to get involved in all this!

When Croagunk did get back, he didn't talk to me or even look at me, by golly. He just went straight to the Swap Cauldron and stayed out of sight of everyone, and at dinner, he hardly ate anything and left early.

Now, I don't know if I ruined what we had between us – if there even was anything between us – but I'm mighty worried that I've even lost him as a friend. He's never going to sleep by me or even talk to me again, I reckon. By golly, I know that I've messed up everything and made a right fool of myself, but what will I do if that happens? Oof...I'm feeling all choked up inside... I don't think I can write anymore... I wish it didn't have to end like this...


	18. Entry 18

...He came back.


End file.
